


Уровень интимности

by Bakayaro_san



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathrooms, First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakayaro_san/pseuds/Bakayaro_san
Summary: У Кенмы свой взгляд на то, какие вещи являются интимными, а какие - слишком интимными. Однако Хината разрушит любые стены одной своей светлой улыбкой.





	Уровень интимности

Кенма не сразу понял, когда впустил в свою жизнь Хинату. Они лежали вместе на одном футоне и смотрели друг на друга. Обнаженные, растрепанные, слегка запыхавшиеся. Казалось, Хината чувствовал себя очень счастливым. А Козуме почему-то не мог отделаться от чувства безграничного доверия к рыжему и несносному парню. Время текло медленно, и юноши уже понемногу пришли в себя. Они искали в глазах друг друга ответ на общий немой вопрос.

_«Что теперь?»_

Кенма не знал, что нужно сейчас делать. Вся эта ситуация была слишком личной, слишком приятной, слишком необычной. Слишком интимной. Еще ни разу в жизни он не испытывал таких смешанных чувств. Где-то в глубине сознания он понимал, что то, что нужно сделать — это встать и принять душ, но шевелиться совсем не хотелось. Он боялся спугнуть Шоё, боялся нарушить эту тихую идиллию.

— _Ммм…_ — хотел было подать голос Хината, но осекся. Видимо, ему тоже было не по себе.

Кенма опустил взгляд ниже, на тело Шоё, оглядывая его. Даже несмотря на то, что свет в комнате был выключен, связующий прекрасно мог его рассмотреть, ведь на улице было еще светло, и этот свет проникал в дом сквозь окна. Точно так же Хината мог рассмотреть Козуме. И это лишь сильнее повышало интимность ситуации.  
Они лежали полностью раскрытые друг перед другом, но это не смущало Кенму. Он совсем не боялся того, что его разглядывает другой парень. Его волновало кое-что другое.

— _Ты… действительно нравишься мне, Кенма…-кун,_ — всё же пересилил себя рыжий, зажмурившись от смущения.

Козуме смотрел на эти хрупкие плечи, вздрагивающие от волнения, и хотел к ним прикоснуться вновь. Смотрел на небольшое, но всё же крепкое и выносливое тело и хотел снова поцеловать его. Смотрел на растрепанные рыжие волосы, торчащие во все стороны, и хотел снова зарыться в них. Этот парень перед ним слишком быстро влетел в его жизнь. И слишком быстро нарушил все личные границы, которые Кенма с таким трудом выстраивал годами.  
Связующий молчал, не зная что ответить. Он не мог с такой же легкостью произнести этих слов, он лишь упрямо разглядывал тело напротив. Тело, покрытое следами близости. Тело, на котором не осталось следов от нежности.

Кенма был готов к этому. Но почему-то не мог собраться и понять, что делать дальше. Приподнявшись на локтях, он подал голос:

— _Надо ванну принять…_  
— _А! .._ — тут же резко добавил Хината, но сбавил тон, заметив то, как вздрогнул Козуме. Приподнялся следом, смущаясь сильнее, — _Можем мы? .. вместе…_

Связующий Нэкомы застыл. Он не сразу понял, что заставило его удивиться: слова Шоё или его вид. Невинный, растрепанный, но возбуждающий. Неуверенно он кивнул, потому что осознал — отказать такому он не мог.  
— _Тогда я… наполню ванну._

Это было слишком интимно. Слишком необычно, слишком неловко, слишком приятно. Он никогда не интересовался, как люди принимают совместную ванну, и сейчас явно пожалел об этом. Он хотел учесть всё: время, место, дату, но Хината как всегда поразил его. Холодная вода обжигала руки Козуме, как будто они все ещё пылали. Какую ванну любит принимать Шоё? Горячую или чуть теплую? Любит валяться часами в пене или же наскоро моется? Он ещё столько всего не знал об этом юноше.

— _Можно я… помогу?_ — раздался голос Хинаты за спиной. Кенма повернулся к нему.

Шоё стоял в дверях, уверенно выпрямив спину, и лишь румянец на щеках выдавал его с головой. Он явно не мог перестать стесняться своего тела. Такого неестественно крепкого, но при этом ужасно хрупкого тела. Как он может совмещать такое в себе?  
— _Знаешь, раньше я часто купал Натсу-чан, ей очень нравилось принимать ванну вместе._

Кенма снова опустил взгляд, но теперь уже на ванну, медленно наполняющуюся водой. Он видел, как ноги Хинаты медленно погружаются. По воде расходятся круги, она искривляет отражение, и лица Шоё больше не видно. Ноги Хинаты ужасно тонкие, не такие как у Куроо или других волейболистов. Кожа Хинаты бледная. На теле Хинаты виднеются синяки и ссадины от многочисленных тренировок. И несколько отметин, оставленных Кенмой. Козуме вновь задрожал. Несмотря на эти отметины тело Шоё продолжало оставаться настолько невинным, что это будоражило связующего.  
Хината стоял в ванной, ожидая Кенму. Недолго думая, он даже протянул ему руку, словно собирался помочь залезть. Козуме ничего не оставалось, кроме как взять его руку. Снова ощутить пальцами грубую кожу подростковых ладоней.

— _Ты же понимаешь… что я не твоя сестра, так?_ — голос Кенмы не дрожал, в отличие от его рук. Тело покрылось мурашками.

— _Конечно._ — голос Хинаты не такой ровный, как у Козуме. Интонации путаются, и Шоё нервно моргает, — _Тебя я люблю по-другому._

Кенма медленно опускается в воду. Он не умеет реагировать на такое. Он не знает, что нужно отвечать: ему никогда никто не признавался в любви. Рыжий опускается следом и выключает воду. Слишком тихо, слишком необычно, слишком приятно. Слишком интимно.  
Козуме не может держать себя в руках и тянет руку к Шоё. Маленький воронёнок поджимает колени, съеживаясь в не самой просторной ванне, лишь бы скрыть своё смущение. Рука связующего всё ещё горячая. Она касается щеки Хинаты, проводит по ней к подбородку и задерживается там. Всё ещё дрожит. Хината неровно выдыхает, приоткрывая рот. Ему хочется поцеловать руки Кенмы, совершенно другие руки. Теплые, несмотря на всю их бледность, мягкие руки. Руки, что обхватывали его за талию совсем недавно. Руки, что сжимали плечи, что зарывались в волосы, что касались самого сокровенного.

Кажется, сердце вырвется из груди. Кажется, его стук слышен на другом конце города. Кажется, это не его руки дрожат, а снова прошло землетрясение. Глаза Кенмы слезятся, он не уверен, что справится с волнением. Это не игра в волейбол, где наблюдение помогает. Здесь от взгляда на Хинату дыхание учащается, и пульс сбивается. Слишком неровно, слишком приятно, слишком необычно. Слишком интимно.

— _Что мне сделать?_ — вопрос срывается с уст Кенмы раньше, чем тот решает его озвучить.

— _Не уверен…_ — дрожит голос Шоё. Козуме встает на колени, ближе склонившись к Хинате. — _Шампунь?.._

Кенма оглядывается вокруг, находя нужный флакон из стоящих где-то неподалеку. Здесь слишком много лишнего. Слишком много, оставшегося от семьи Козуме. Это не нравилось ему. Но он сам решил пригласить сюда Хинату.  
Выдавив нужное количество шампуня на ладонь, он чуть вспенил его и лишь затем вновь коснулся волос Хинаты. Осторожно и бережно переплел пальцы с рыжими и мокрыми волосами, не зная, как делать дальше. Он никогда и никому не мыл головы. Он хотел сдаться. Ситуация была слишком непривычной.

— _Давай… лучше я?_ — предложил Хината, заметив оцепенение связующего. Последний беспомощно осел назад в воду. Он продумал всё: время, место, дату. Но не был готов к такому. — _Повернись, так будет удобнее._

И Кенма покорно повернулся. Сидя спиной к Шоё, он нервничал, казалось бы, еще больше, так как не видел его. Колени, на которых он сидел, онемели, сердце продолжало бешено стучать. Он вздрогнул, когда руки Хинаты коснулись его волос. Шоё нежно массировал кожу головы, намыливая волосы, запутываясь в них, зарываясь и не причиняя при этом боли. Пена от шампуня падала в воду, переплывала на сторону Кенмы и, казалось, дразнила его. Она свободно плавала в воде, наблюдая эту сцену, в то время как Кенма не мог пошевелиться.  
Теплые и шершавые от укусов губы коснулись его плеча, и Кенма невольно повернул голову.

— _Шоё…_

Руки Хинаты легли на плечи связующего, погладили их и спустились ниже, на его грудь и пояс. Хината не мог остановится и вновь и вновь целовал спину Козуме, спускаясь все ниже и прижимаясь все сильнее.

Слишком интимно.

— _Шоё, мыло же… в рот.. попадет…_

Тело Кенмы дрожало, но голос все еще оставался тихим и по-своему спокойным. Все было полностью противоположно уверенным рукам Хинаты и его дрожащему голосу.  
Слишком интимно.

— _Шоё, мне стра…_

_«Страшно?»_

Хината замер. Замер, но не убрал свои руки. Лишь крепче обнял Кенму со спины, положив свою голову на плечо Козуме.  
— _Ты мне нравишься, Кенма. Поэтому… пожалуйста, не отвергай меня._

Снова эти слова. Это было слишком необычно, слишком приятно, слишком нежно. Слишком интимно.

— _Тебе страшно?_  
— _Уже нет…_

Кенма впервые позволил кому-то зайти так далеко в его жизнь. Нарушить границы так сильно.

_«Я тоже люблю тебя, Шоё»._


End file.
